A Spoon Full of Sugar (Hetalia style)
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: This was an idea i got as i watched the movie called Mary Poppins. You as a child, Child!America, and Child!Canada are getting a new, but who is the new nanny and what is he/she like.


Spoon full of sugar Disney's Songatalia contest Nanny!EnglandxChild!ReaderxChild!AmericaxChild!Canada

(Name), Alfred, and Matthew were wondering what their new nanny would be like once he or she got here. Their Father and Mother were always on family business and so their parents decided to get a nanny for the three.

~Time Skip~ A few hours has past as the three played in their nursery room then the doorbell rang their father went to answer and came face to face with a gentleman with messy blond hair, green forest eyes, caterpillar eyebrows, and in a tux with a umbrella with a small green bunny figurine on the handle "You must the of your three children, are you not." The British accented made the father snapped out of his thought when he saw his caterpillar eyebrows, "Y-Yes I am uh the children should be in their nursery room upstairs." The father said then The British man made his way to the stairway, but before he did, he said, "Oh I almost forgot, I'm Arthur Kirkland." Arthur introduced himself to their father just as when their mother came back from a meeting.

Unknown to (Name), Alfred, and Matthew, their new nanny was standing out of their doorway looking at their messy room with toys, books, and clothes all over the place. He shook his head and cleared his throat causing the three to turn their heads towards the doorway seeing a man at the doorway; they got up as fast as they could, and hid under their bed covers. Arthur couldn't help, but chuckle at their reaction he then enter the room, "Now, now, I'm not going to hurt you, I m your new nanny. The name is Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." "Alfred F. Jones, the hero and older brother twin brother" Alfred introduced himself as he jumps out from his cover, M-Matthew, the younger twin brother and this little bear here is Kumajiro." Matthew introduced himself as well as his little polar bear teddy bear that was under his covers as well, "It's nice to meet you...wait hold...I thought there were three children. Where is the other one?" Arthur said in a playful voice making little girl voice giggle under the covers. Arthur went over to your bed making you fidget as Arthur started to walk over to your (f/c) bed.

Arthur then pulls your (f/c) covers making you laugh as Arthur started to tickle (Name),"A-A-A-AH! ALRED! M-M-M-MATTHEW! H-H-HELP ME! THE-THE T-TICKLE M-MONSTER GOT ME! A-A-A-AH!" "Yes I'm the dreadful tickle monster and I have to take laughter away. MWAH-AH-AH!" Arthur said then Alfred and Matthew jumped on top of Arthur and (Name). When they started to wrestle a bit they soon fell off of (Name)'s bed and onto the floor laughing uncontrollably. When they got up, "I'm (Name), the younger sister, and well half-  
sister anyway." "Well it's nice to meet all three of you; I'm your new nanny Arthur Kirkland." Arthur said after (Name) had introduced herself to Arthur, but then Alfred then started to laugh giving a confuse look then realize, "Oh your laughing at my eyebrows, well I can understand that since they do look like caterpillars." Arthur said then the three of you started to laugh at the same reason.

~Time skip~

After, Alfred, Matthew and (Name) had shown Arthur to his room which had a bed, desk, windows, flower wallpaper, and a dresser. Arthur pulls a chalk out of his pants pocket then Alfred asked, "What s that chalk for, Arthur?" "Well I'm getting my stuff, kind of like a magic. Would you like to see some?" Arthur said then the three nodded their heads and Arthur started to make a diagram of some sort, after he was done he started to do some chanting as he was chanting he didn't pay attention that something was coming. That's when he heard, "You called?" Arthur looked at his diagram and saw his Russian friend Ivan, Arthur then walked up to the Ivan's head, pushed back in, and shouted, "I wasn't calling you!" Arthur then tried again as the three were giggling at the moment.

All of the sudden they froze immediately when they saw a huge plant starting to appear, following a lamp post, some comfortable, a big mirror that hangs on the wall, and Tea sets. Arthur started to set everything the way it should set up in the room as it was floating about in the room. Alfred then told them that Arthur was a warlock or something, "Actually I'm a wizard young man." Alfred jumped a few feet in the air when Arthur spook behind them.

~Time Skip~

After Arthur had sorted out his room he had told then that he was going to measure them, so he pulled out a measuring strip out of his pocket, and called on Alfred first. As he measured him he came to be 5'4 and Arthur read out loud, "Mmm, very loud, obnoxious, selfish at times, eats a lot, but cares others." Alfred didn't believe him at first till he should Alfred the measuring strip. Arthur called on Matthew next, read he was 4'4, and Arthur read out loud, "Mmm, very shy, timid, very quiet, needs plenty of attention, but very kind, sweet, and generous." Alfred was now jealous of Matthew of what it said about him. Arthur then calls (Name) to be measured, it read she was 4'4 the same height as Matthew, and read out loud, "Mmm pretty much the same as Matthew, but helps others in need." This made (Name) smile then Alfred had enough and told Arthur to measure himself. Arthur agreed and had (Name) to hold one end of the strip then it read 15'7, and read it out, "Just as I thought. Arthur Kirkland takes care of children as if they were his own."

After their measuring was done they went back to their nursery room they had apologized to Arthur about the room being messy and he forgives. He then said, "Theirs fun way in cleaning a room. You see Alfred, Matthew, and (Name) in ev'ry job that must be done, there is an element of fun. You find the fun and snap! The job's a game." Arthur said then started to sing a song in helping them out with the idea he was talking about.

And ev'ry task you undertake Becomes a piece of cake A lark! A spree! It's very clear to see that

A Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down The medicine go down-wown The medicine go down Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down In a most delightful way

A robin feathering his nest Has very little time to rest While gathering his bits of twine and twig Though quite intent in his pursuit He has a merry tune to toot He knows a song will move the job along - for

A Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down The medicine go down-wown The medicine go down Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down In a most delightful way

[Interlude]- Arthur started to snap with his fingers and some of the things started to move on their own back were they belonged. Then Alfred did some of his toy soldiers, as Matthew did with his stuff animals, and (Name) did it with her doll house and they all watch as they moved back were they originally belonged in before they were on the floor.

The honey bee that fetch the nectar From the flowers to the comb Never tire of ever buzzing to and fro Because they take a little nip From ev'ry flower that they sip And hence (And hence),  
They find (They find)  
Their task is not a grind.

Ah-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h ah!

Everything started to get out of control a moment as the children continued to snap their fingers at random things in the room.

A Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down The medicine go down-wown The medicine go down Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down In a most delightful way

Arthur was able to get everything under control after that and he told the children even when you have to much fun it can get out hand, but can take a spoonful of sugar to make the medicine to go down. 


End file.
